1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of automatically determining a vehicle occupant has walked away from a vehicle, such as to facilitate automatically locking the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Some vehicles include wireless capabilities that allow the vehicle to exchange signals with a wireless device, such as but not limited to a fob or other device carried by an occupant. The ability to exchange signals with the fob can be used to control vehicle operations, such as locking or unlocking the vehicle. In the past, remote keyless entry (RKE) systems required a user to initiate such wireless signal exchanges. This can be inconvenient to the occupant if the occupant is unable to easily instigate the signal exchange.